1. Field
Embodiments relate to an apparatus and a manufacturing method, for example, a thin film encapsulation layer manufacturing apparatus and a method of manufacturing a display apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile electronic devices are widely used including small-sized electronic device, such as mobile phones and tablet PCs. Such mobile electronic devices include a display apparatus to support various functions and provide visual information, such as an image or a video. As compartments for operating the display apparatus are miniaturized, the role of the display unit in electronic devices increases. A display apparatus having a structure able to be curved to a predetermined angle from a flat state has been developed. For example, a light-emitting unit of the display apparatus may be encapsulated with a multi-layered thin film in consideration of lifespan or the like. In the encapsulation process, a thin film encapsulation layer may be formed by alternately stacking an organic layer and an inorganic layer by various methods.